Miami Rick
by Grays83718
Summary: During one Rick and Morty's adventues, Rick steals a chrono-stone. During the chase, an enemy ship hits Rick's space cruiser with an EMP blast which cause Rick's cruiser along with Morty to disappear. They get transported not only to different dimension but back in time in the year 1986 where advance technology doesn't exist. Can they return to the present?
1. Chapter 1

" _Rick; drive faster"_ Morty shouts at his grandfather who is driving his space cruiser through the galaxy while being chased by clock shaped enemy ship _"Morty, do you want to drive"_ Rick shouts his grandson while he avoids incoming laser blasts.

" _I don't get what so important about a silver rock"_ an angry Morty says.

" _Okay first Morty, this isn't silver, it's platinum. And plus this is the chrono-stone. You know what this does Morty? It lets you control time Morty. You, you, you can manipulate time. You know what that's like Morty"_ Rick tells him.

" _Rick, I don't care about manipulate time. Okay you, you went too far with this"_ Morty says to Rick.

" _There's no such thing as going too far"_ Rick tells Morty as he tries to steer his space cruiser. The clocked shaped ship is closing in on the space cruiser. _"We got to stop Rick Sanchez from taking the chrono-stone"_ said a purple alien who is wearing a helmet with a clock embedded on his head.

" _I can hit his space cruiser with an EMP blast"_ __said another alien. _"That would damage the chrono-stone"_ the other alien says.

" _It's inside his cruiser. Nothing is going to happen to the stone"_ the clock helmet wearing aliens tells the other alien.

" _Do it"_ the alien says. The enemy ship shoots a blue color electric blast which successfully hits Rick's space cruiser. The EMP blast not only damages the cruiser but it also damages the chrono-stone which causes a chain reaction.

" _Um Rick"_ Morty says when he sees the stone glowing. _"Oh shit that's not good"_ Rick says looking at the glowing stone. The space cruiser starts to glow into the same color as the chono-stone. In seconds, the cruiser disappears in a white light. The clock shaped ship stop their pursuit once Rick space cruiser disappears.

" _Um what just happen"_ the alien asks.

" _I told you using the EMP blast would damage the stone"_ the other alien tells it.

" _How do we explain this to the Chronological Society"_ a third alien asks.

" _We tell them that we destroyed the ship along with Rick, his little companion, and the chrono-stone"_ the alien tells them.

Inside a rainbow colored wormhole; the space cruiser is flying a full speed while Rick and Morty scream both saying holy shit.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Rick; what's going on"_ a frightened Morty asks.

" _The electromagnetic pulse that hit the ship caused a chain reaction with the stone. We somehow got trapped in a wormhole"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _I told you when too far Rick"_ Morty says to his grandfather.

" _I already told you Morty, there's no such thing as going too far. You know what the problem is Morty that I didn't go far enough"_ Rick says.

" _Ah jeez Rick"_ Morty says still frightened looking at the rainbow colors. He now sees holograms from dinosaurs, pirates, knights, and cowboys. _"Jeez what's going on with this"_ Morty asks.

" _Oh shit we're traveling in time"_ Rick tells Morty. _"Wait so when it's going to stop"_ Morty asks.

Suddenly, the power in Rick's space cruiser has been restored. _"Oh finally"_ Rick says. _"Let's get the hell out of here"_ Morty tells his grandfather.

" _What do you think I'm doing Morty? You think I, I, I want stay in here? Looking at the colors, watching time pass us by"_ Rick says. _"Okay no need to be a dick about it"_ Morty says to Rick.

Rick activates the controls for the space cruiser and begins to travel through the wormhole hoping to find an exit. Both Rick and Morty see a large white hole which looks like the exit. As the space cruiser goes through it, all Rick and Morty can see is a bright light hitting their face as it suddenly crashes.

" _Aw man my head"_ Morty says as he slowly opens his eyes to a bright light hitting his face. _"Ah shit"_ said Rick who slowly opens his eyes as well. They both exit the cruiser to find themselves on top of the roof of an apartment complex. _"Whoa, Rick; where are we"_ Morty asks as he look around to see a beach.

" _It's not where Morty, it's when"_ Rick says while he drinks his flask. _"You mean to tell me we traveled through time? Holy shit what year is this"_ Morty asks.

" _We're in the year 1986"_ Rick tells Morty as he checks inside the space cruiser. _"How do you know that"_ Morty asks.

" _Well looking inside the cruiser the date shows May 3, 1986. And from looking at the beach, we're in Miami Florida"_ Rick tells his grandson.

" _Rick; we got to get out of here. You, you got to fix the ship you know"_ a worried Morty says.

" _With what tools Morty, we're in the year 1986. I don't have the tools to fix the space cruiser. Look around Morty, we're in Miami Florida. This is where the movie Scarface was filmed in 1983 which starred Al Pacino. You know the guy who played an immigrant from Cuba who went from a refugee to the biggest drug lords in Miami. He died falling into a water fountain and the statue said the world is yours"_ Rick tells Morty as gets in his face. Morty tries to walk back but Rick pulls his arm, stopping Morty.

" _You want to know about the year 1986 Morty, the McDonald's Szechuan sauce. It doesn't exist because the movie Mulan wasn't film yet. The movie was filmed in 1998. That's why I wanted the chrono-stone. So I can back in time and get McDonald's Szechuan sauce. So I can have with my Chicken McNuggets"_ Rick says.

" _You can use the portal gun to get the Szechuan sauce"_ Morty says.

" _Morty; you're not getting the big picture. I can go back in time and do whatever I want. We can have more adventures but instead traveling in space, we can travel in time Morty_ " Rick tells his grandson.

" _So, so what do we do"_ Morty asks. _"First we got find a place to hide"_ Rick tells Morty as he heads to the space cruiser. Rick takes the chrono-stone, and then activates the camouflage mode on the cruiser.

" _Wait a minute why do we have to hide"_ Morty asks Rick.

" _Because Morty, the chrono-stone I stole belonged to a group known as the Chronological Society. They're group of aliens that are known for their time travel. They make sure no one will attempt to alter past and if anyone does, they'll go to the past and fix it. They're going to send someone to bring us back to the present"_ Rick tells his grandson.

" _How they do that? You know travel through time"_ Morty asks. _"It's a lot like my portal gun but it contains a small piece of the chrono-stone. I need that gun so we can return to the present"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Ah jeez"_ Morty says as he and Rick head to the fire escape to climb down. Morty is the first one to climb down from the ladder but stops. _"Okay once I'm down we'll find a cheap motel of some kind-um Morty"_ Rick says to Morty when notice he stop.

" _Oh shit"_ Rick says when he and Morty have stumbled upon a drug deal involving four Hispanic men. _"Hey who the f-ck are you"_ one of the drug dealers ask.

" _Okay we don't want any trouble. We're just leaving; continue with your drug deal even though the two on the left are looking to stab you two on the back. And take both the money and drugs"_ Rick says while Morty waves nervously at the drug dealers.

" _What the hell are you talking about"_ the other drug dealer asks. All of a sudden, the two men shoot both drug dealers dead. _"Oh f-ck, oh shit"_ Morty says.

" _Called it"_ Rick says. One of the shooters notice the chrono-stone Rick is holding. _"Man would you like that"_ the shooter says.

" _Yeah you can make a lot of yayo with that"_ the other shooter says. _"Yeah um pretty sure you can't"_ Rick says to the two shooters.

The two shooters aim their guns at both Rick and Morty. _"Ah man"_ Morty says as he puts his hand up. _"Um what's that going to accomplish"_ Rick asks.

" _We're taking the money, the yayo, and that rock. So hand it over"_ said the shooter who is aiming his gun at Rick.

" _You really don't want to do that"_ Rick says to the shooter. _"You should listen to Rick"_ Morty agrees.

" _Yeah, I like to hear you reason"_ the shooter says. _"If you both shoot me, the bullets will deflect and right back killing you both"_ Rick tells the shooters. They both shoot at him and just like he said, the bullets defected of Rick back to the shooters killing them both. _"Okay Morty, get the briefcase and the yayo"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Wait why take it"_ Morty asks. _"Don't ask questions Morty just do"_ Rick tells Morty while he drags one of the dead shooter to a nearby dumpster. Five minutes later, Morty leaves the alley ending up at a large street with cars passing by. Rick comes out of the alley wearing the clothes the belonged to the dead shoot. He is wearing two button grey blazer with matching pants, and a blue shirt, grey shoes, and black sun glasses.

" _Rick, what the hell"_ Morty asks. _"Morty, we're in the year 1986. We have blend in so you need some clothes. You don't want be in public dress like that"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _What's wrong with my clothes"_ an upset Morty asks. _"Morty, you want me to repeat myself"_ Rick tells his grandson.

" _No"_ a seemingly defeated Morty says. Rick and Morty walks the busy street when suddenly a 1980 Red Ferrari drives up and Rick gets in the way. _"Hey get the hell out the street man"_ said the driver while he beeps the car horn. Rick approaches the right side the driver's seat of the car.

" _What are you looking at"_ the driver shouts at Rick. Rick opens the car door, pulling the driver out the car, and then gets in the car. _"Holy shit Rick, what the hell"_ a shock Morty asks.

" _Morty, shut the hell up get in the car"_ Rick tells Morty. _"Ah jeez"_ Morty says. He gets in the car with Rick driving away while the guy shouts in profanity.

" _Rick; did you"_ Morty asks. _"Damn right I did. I got the idea from Grand Theft Auto, Morty"_ Rick tells Morty. Rick drives the car looking for a place to lay low until he and Morty find a way to return to the present.


	3. Chapter 3

The three aliens that were on pursuit of Rick and Morty approach the main room of the Chronological Society. They stopped to see two individuals standing there in the dark. _"We have some bad news"_ said the alien still wearing the clock embedded helmet.

" _We destroyed the space cruiser and chrono-stone is gone along with Rick and his partner in crime"_ the other alien says. The two individuals look at each, having a private conversation for a second then look to three aliens. _"Do we look f-king stupid to you"_ the individual on the left asks.

" _I um beg your pardon"_ said the confused alien in the middle look at the other aliens who are also confused. _"You're not f—king bright you ignorant ass bitch"_ said the individual on the right. The two individuals step into the light revealing themselves as the testicle monsters from the Fourth Dimension.

" _Wait a minute you two are head of the Chorological Society"_ the alien in the middle asks. _"You got a problem with that"_ the red testicle monster asks the alien getting in its face.

" _Um nothing it's just"_ said the alien while the other two aliens stare at two testicle monsters. _"What the f-ck are you looking at"_ the purple monster asks getting in the face of three aliens.

" _Look we, we don't any trouble"_ the alien says. _"All three of you dumbass bitches are already in trouble"_ the red testicle monster tells them.

" _Okay destroying the chrono-stone was bad idea but at least we got rid Rick Sanchez"_ the alien says to the two testicle monsters.

" _We're not talking about that you stupid ass motherf-cker"_ the red testicle monster says to the aliens. _"Ever heard of a dash cam you dumbasses"_ the purple testicle monster asks.

" _A d, d, d, d, dash cam"_ said the nervous alien. _"Yeah a d, d, d, d, d, dash cam you asswhole"_ the red testicle monster says. The purple testicle monster with remote in hand activates the dash cam which appears on the giant screen. It shows footage of the clock shaped ship using an EMP on Rick space cruiser which then disappears

" _Ah shit"_ the two alien says at the same time. _"I told you it was stupid idea"_ the alien tells the other alien.

" _Why didn't you stop me"_ the third alien asks. _"Shut the hell up you ignorant dumbasses"_ the red testicle monster tells the three aliens.

" _Because of what you did, Rick Sanchez is trapped in the time"_ the purple testicle monster says.

" _We, we can fix it you know"_ the alien says. _"Yeah, we can go to where Rick and his companion went and get them back along with the chrono-stone"_ the other alien says

" _It's not where Rick went you dumbass it's when you stupid motherf-cker"_ the red testicle monster says.

" _Oh okay well we'll just go back in time and get back the chrono-stone-"_ the alien says. _"Man shut the hell up"_ the purple testicle monster interrupts.

" _The only thing you three dumbass are going be doing is clean the ships"_ the red testicle monster tells the alien. The purple testicle monster uses the same remote to show the aliens footage of the hanger with over fifty clock shaped ships.

" _But that can take a forever"_ said the upset alien. _"I don't give a damn. Now get your asses to the hanger"_ the red testicle monster yells at the three incompetent alien. As the three aliens head to the hanger for their punishment, another alien passes them by. This one is a little taller than the others and its appearance is similar to Anton Chigurh from the novel/movie "No Country for Old Men".

" _I want you to go back in time and get Rick, his little buddy, and the chrono-stone"_ red testicle monster tells the taller alien.

" _I will bring them back"_ the tall alien says. _"Well good, here take this get them back. I don't that stupid ass messing up time"_ the red testicle monster says as he gives the tall alien a black colored gun that looks similar to Rick's portal gun as well as a silver watch.

" _That gun will let you travel through time and the watch will detect the location of the chrono-stone"_ the red testicle monster tells the tall alien.

" _I have one question. This Rick, do you want him alive or dead"_ the tell alien asks. _"I don't give a damn if you bring his ugly ass head in a silver platter. Just get that chrono-stone back"_ the red testicle monster tells the tall alien.

The tall alien uses the gun that was handed to by the red testicle monster to open a worm hole. _"One more thing, make sure your dumbass doesn't do anything that f-cks up the timeline"_ the purple testicle monster tells the tall alien before it enters through the worm hole.

Back at Miami 1986, Rick is parked near a clothing where Morty is buying clothes so he can blend in. _"Morty; hurry the hell up. What's (belches) taking so long"_ Rick shouts as he beeps the horn. Morty comes out the shop wearing clothes similar to what Michael Jackson in the music video Beat It.

" _What the f-ck Morty"_ Rick asks when he sees what his grandson is wearing. _"You said to blend in"_ Morty says.

" _I didn't mean by dressing Michael Jackson. This is 1986 Morty, Michael Jackson was black not white"_ Rick says.

" _Rick; I know who Michael Jackson is. I don't need a history lesson about him. You, you told me to blend in you know. So I'm blending in"_ Morty says.

" _Morty; I don't want to argue okay just get in"_ Rick tells his grandson. _"Ah jeez"_ Morty says as he gets in the car. Rick drives heading towards the beach area where the luxury hotels are located.

" _Rick; what are you doing? Aren't these hotels too expensive"_ Morty asks. _"Morty; there's like fifty thousand dollars inside this (belches) envelope. I'm not staying in some cheap motel"_ Rick tells Morty.

Rick parks the car at a white and pink colored hotel. As Rick and Morty enter inside the hotel, a red 1985 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z stops in the middle of the street while two cars behind them start beeping the horn.

" _No f-cking way"_ said the driver. _"I thought we killed him"_ the man in the passenger seat says. The driver grabs his car phone, making a call to someone. _"Hey boss; we got a problem"_ the driver says on the phone.

" _Can I help you"_ the hotelkeeper asks Rick who enters inside along with Morty. _"Um yeah you got any rooms available"_ Rick says.

" _We have one available"_ the hotelkeeper says. _"Good here you go. Let's go Morty"_ Rick tells Morty while he gives the hotelkeeper a thousand dollars. _"Oh okay um thank you here you go"_ said a shocked hotelkeeper who gives Rick the hotel key that says "126".

Minutes later; Rick and Morty enter the room with the number "126". _"Jeez, a thousand bucks to stay in room like this"_ Morty says looking around the room.

" _Don't get use to it Morty, we're only here to lure out whatever the Chronological Society sends"_ Rick says while he takes the telephone and the alarm clock and starts taking it apart.

Meanwhile outside; two cars arrived parked near the hotel where the red Camaro is also parked. Two men get out of the vehicle armed with Micro SMGs. _"Carlos; what's wrong man"_ one of the men asks.

" _It's Ricky Sanchez"_ Carlos tells armed men. _"What about him? We killed him"_ one of the armed men says.

" _No you didn't and he's alive. He went inside that hotel along with some kid"_ Carlos tells them pointing to the white and pink colored hotel.

The two men enter inside the hotel where they confront the hotelkeeper. _"Can I help you gentlemen"_ the hotelkeeper asks. _"We're looking for this man"_ the man says who shows the hotelkeeper a picture of what looks like Rick Sanchez.

" _Um sorry I'm not allowed to give you that information"_ the hotelkeeper says but gets a surprised by the two men taking out their automatic pistols aiming at him.

" _He's in room 126"_ he tells the armed men.

Inside the room; Morty is watching the cartoon show Transformers while Rick finished setting his creation. _"Ah man they don't make cartoons like this anymore"_ Morty says.

" _That's one good thing about the 1980's Morty. You, you can't good shows in the present year Morty. Because they're all shit. But you know what Morty, I can take a piece of the chrono-stone and I put it in the cable box. We can watch time travel cable television Morty"_ Rick says.

" _I guess that can be good"_ Morty says. _"You what else is good Morty, having my Mulan Szechuan Sauce with Chicken McNuggets"_ Rick says.

" _Um Rick; what is that"_ Morty asks, noticing a weird looking device attached to the door. _"The Chronological Society is going to send someone Morty. This is a trap for whoever they send (belches) Morty"_ Rick tells his grandson.

Suddenly, someone pounds on the door. _"Ricky; we know you're in there. Come out know"_ someone shouts. _"Who the hell is Ricky"_ Morty asks. Rick takes a look through the peephole to see two armed men.

" _Morty; to the window"_ Rick says as he heads to window. _"What? Why? And who the hell is Ricky"_ Morty asks. The two armed men start kicking the door down. Rick opens the windows as he's about to jump.

" _R, Rick; you can't be serious"_ a now terrified Morty asks. Without saying anything, Rick jumps out the window. With no choice, Morty jumps out the window as well. Rick and Morty land on top of the hotel awning from there they land near the car Rick drove. At that time, an explosion occurs from Rick's room. _"Holy shit"_ Morty says.

" _What the f-ck. Javier; get in car"_ Carlos says when he sees Rick and Morty. As Javier gets in the car, Carlos takes out a .38 Automatic. Carlos shoots but this the side mirror of the car Rick drives. Seeing this, Rick and Morty quickly get in the car and drives away. Carlos gets in car to go after Rick and Morty.

" _Rick; what the hell was that? And why did they call you Ricky"_ a frightened and upset Morty asks.

" _That's was a bomb for the Chronological Society. It was going to knock them out while take their wormhole gun. And I know who the f-ck is Ricky"_ Rick shouts while driving. Morty takes a look at the side mirror to see two cars are closing in on them.

" _R, Rick; drive faster"_ Morty shouts. Rick takes a quick look back to see the two cars gaining up. _"Son of a bitch"_ Rick says as he drives faster. The chase also gets the attention of the police as a cop car goes after the three cars.

" _That's the last thing we need. F-cking cops"_ Carlos says. _"What do we do"_ Javier asks.

" _Tell the driver to stop to change directions"_ Carlos tells Javier.

The two cars that are chasing Rick and Morty stop their pursuit and only the one chasing them are the police. _"Rick; the, the two drivers are gone, but the cops are still after us"_ Morty says.

" _Don't worry about them Morty"_ Rick says when continues to drive to what looks like some kind of ramp. _"Rick; what the f-ck are you doing"_ Morty asks when he sees Rick driving to a ramp.

" _Hold on to something Morty"_ Rick tells him as he fastens his seatbelt. Rick drives at high racing to the ramp. _"Holy shiiiiiit"_ both Rick and Morty say at the same time as Rick drives up ramp flying in midair over the river. The car successfully lands on the opposite side of the road, causing the police the stop their pursuit.

" _Ah jeez that was close"_ a relieved Morty says. _"Did you see that Morty? I got that idea from Grand Theft Auto Morty. I knew it was going to work Morty"_ Rick says while Morty rolls his eyes.

" _F-cking the police motherf-ckers"_ Rick shouts as he sticks his out the window, giving the cops the middle finger. Rick is unaware is about to drive to a palm tree. _"R, Rick"_ Morty shouts at Rick who is about drive straight to the tree but it's too late as it crashes, knocking both Rick and Morty out.

" _Ah shit my head"_ Rick says rubbing his head. Two cars arrived at the scene as four figure get out approaching both Rick and Morty.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Rick; where are you"_ Morty asks. _"I'm behind you"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Shit its dark in here"_ Morty says. _"Well it's obvious Morty. We're inside the trunk of a car. It looks like the two drivers that were chasing us never left"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Wait they stopped chasing us on purpose"_ Morty says. Suddenly, the car stops and Rick bumps his head. _"Son of bitch"_ Rick says rubbing his head when suddenly the truck opens. Carlos, Javier, and two men armed with Micro SMGs drawing their guns at Rick and Morty.

" _Hey man, take it easy"_ Morty says putting his hand up. _"Get out now"_ Carlos tells Rick and Morty. Rick and Morty get out of the trunk of the car to see they're at the Mansion almost similar to the one in the movie "Scarface".

" _Holy shit"_ both Rick and Morty say. _"Hey, hey quit staring"_ Carlos tells Rick and Morty while looking at the mansion. _"Let's go"_ Javier tells Rick and Morty as the two armed me push them to go inside the mansion.

" _Okay look we don't any trouble so just take me but leave Morty out of it"_ Rick says. _"Shut up the f-ck up and get inside"_ Carlos tells Rick. They entered inside the mansion and it doesn't long for Rick and Morty to stare at it almost resembles to the movie Scarface.

" _What the hell did I just say"_ Carlos asks both Rick and Morty. Javier and Carlos escort Rick and Morty up the stairs until they approach brown colored double door with white marble pillars on each side.

Inside the room; a heavyset man is sitting by his very large desk sniffing cocaine. _"Damn that is some good shit"_ he says after sniffing the cocaine. Suddenly, someone knocks on his door. _"Come in"_ the man says after cleaning his nose. The door opens as Carlos and Javier bring Rick and Morty inside.

" _Ricky Sanchez, you thought you can get away from me didn't you"_ the heavyset man asks.

" _Okay first of all, my name is not Ricky Sanchez. It's Rick Sanchez and second, I don't know who the hell you are"_ Rick says.

" _Is this a joke? You don't know who I am"_ the upset heavyset man asks. _"Um no"_ Rick says looking at a small box of white powder.

" _You mean to tell me this isn't you"_ the heavyset man asks, giving Rick a picture. Rick and Morty look at the picture to see that it's Rick but his hair is black but Rick recognizes him. _"Son of a bitch it's him"_ Rick says.

" _Is there a problem"_ the heavyset man asks Rick. _"Um yeah, this is my brother"_ Rick tells him.

" _Your brother"_ Carlos and Javier says at the same time. _"Ricky never told me he has a brother"_ the heavyset man says.

" _Yeah well now you (belches) know"_ Rick says. _"Well then that changes everything. My name is Ricardo Diaz; I'm the biggest drug lord of all Miami"_ he says introducing himself to Rick.

" _You can say that again"_ Morty whispers. _"What was that"_ Ricardo shouts.

" _Um nothing"_ Morty says laughing nervously. _"Look as much I want to stay and talk more but me and Morty have to leave we got some stuff to do. So if you don't mind"_ Rick says to Ricardo. As they about to leave, Carlos and Javier stop them at gun point.

" _Actually I do mind. How do I know you're not just making this up? You could be lying to me and you're really are Ricky Sanchez"_ Ricardo says to Rick.

" _No really Rick's telling the truth. That's really his brother"_ Morty nervously says. Carlos hands Ricardo a briefcase that was in the car Rick was driving. Ricardo opens it to see some money, cocaine, and the chrono-stone. _"What do we have here"_ Ricardo asks as he grabs the chrono-stone, looking at it.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa be very careful with that"_ Rick tells Ricardo. _"What is this? A priceless heirloom"_ Ricardo asks.

" _You can say that. So just give it back to me. You can take the other stuff"_ Rick tells him. _"Hey wait minute"_ Ricardo says looking at the two bags of cocaine in the briefcase then looks at both Carlos and Javier.

" _What is it"_ Carlos asks. _"This looks like same the cocaine I had two of my associates deliver to some buyers"_ Ricardo says.

Ricardo, Carlos, and Javier look at Rick and Morty suspecting that they did something to sabotage the drug deal. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa I know what you're thinking. We had nothing to do with it"_ Rick tells Ricardo.

" _I send two of my associate to deliver the cocaine to a couple of buyers. 50,000 dollars for the two bags of cocaine, and for some reason you have both"_ Ricardo says who takes out a handgun, aiming at both Rick and Morty. _"Aw jeez"_ Morty says putting his hands up.

" _Start talking"_ Ricardo says aiming his gun at Rick and Morty. _"Okay here's what happened. The two guys you send to sell to the drugs were killed by the two guys who were supposed to buy them. And they were about to kill me and Morty, so I killed them. In self defense"_ Rick says.

" _Is he telling the truth"_ Ricardo asks Morty while aim his gun at Rick's grandson. _"Um yes sir, Rick is telling the truth"_ Morty nervously tells Ricardo.

" _I got to say, I'm impressed. Not only did you get the money but the yayo as well"_ said a very pleased Ricardo.

" _So can I have my heirloom back"_ Rick asks. _"I don't think so. You see part of me thinks you're really Ricky Sanchez. I could be wrong but I'm not taking any chances"_ Ricardo tells Rick.

" _You got to be shitting me. What, what do you want Rick to do? Go find Ricky Sanchez for you"_ an upset Morty asks. _"Hey that's a good idea"_ Ricardo says.

" _Ah jeez I was only kidding"_ a nervous Morty whispers that. _"So you want me to find my brother"_ Rick asks.

" _Man you must be the smart one. You damn right I want you to find your brother. If you can find your brother and bring him to me, then I will give you back your heirloom"_ Ricardo tells Rick.

 _Is that it? You want us to find Rick's brother"_ Morty asks. _"You have one week to find your brother and bring him to me. If you don't find him within the week, we will find you and kill you both"_ Ricardo tells them.

" _Um okay, but I'm going to need some money"_ Rick says. _"Why do you need money"_ Ricardo asks.

" _You think is going to be easy to find my brother? I'm going to need some money to buy some supplies. And plus me and Morty have to eat as well. You can't expect me and Morty to find him on an empty stomach"_ Rick tells Ricardo.

" _Alright, alright here take it"_ Ricardo says as he hands Rick the envelope of money, _"Thank you"_ Rick says while he counts the money.

" _Just remember you have one week to find your brother. If you don't, I will kill the both of you and keep your heirloom"_ Ricardo tells Rick and Morty.

Minutes later; Rick and Morty leave Ricardo's mansion. _"Ah man that was intense"_ Morty says. _"Relax Morty"_ Rick says while he counts the money.

" _Rick; how can I relax? We almost got killed by some fat son of a bitch drug lord. And what's worse that there's another Rick here trapped in this time. Wait a minute, Rick; did you know about this"_ and upset Morty asks.

" _Morty; relax. I didn't know Guinea Pig Rick was going to be here"_ Rick tells Morty. _"Guinea Pig Rick"_ Morty asks.

 _"Yes Morty, Guinea Pig Rick or Rick X007. He likes test things or experiment on himself. He injected himself with a chemical that allow him to assimilate other people or other objects. He got the idea from the movie The Thing, Morty. You know that movie from 1982 not that shitty one from (belches) 2011"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Rick; did you get the idea of time traveling from Guinea Pig Rick"_ a now upset Morty asks. _"No time to talk Morty"_ Rick tells him as he stands in the middle of the street.

" _What do you mean no time to talk? We're stuck in the year 1986 with no way of getting home, we almost got killed by some fat drug lord, we're now looking for another Rick that might be alive, and you, you don't have time to talk? What the hell Rick"_ a still upset Morty asks.

Suddenly; Rick stops a taxicab which is being driven by a Haitian man. _"What the f-ck man"_ the angry Haitian cab driver asks beeping his horn. Rick approaches the driver while he continues to beep the horn. _"Ah man not again"_ Morty says. Rick opens the door, throwing out the Haitian cab driver. _"Get in Morty"_ Rick says as he gets inside the taxi.

Morty rolls his eyes as he gets in the taxi. While driving away, the Haitian taxi driver gets up cussing at Rick and Morty in French Creole.

Back inside the mansion; Ricardo, Javier, and Carlos are looking out the window to Rick and Morty get inside the taxi after stealing it. _"What is up with Ricky's twin brother"_ Carlos asks who just saw Rick stole a taxi. _"Ricky does have one f-cked up brother"_ Ricardo says.

" _You think that guy is telling the truth about Ricky being his twin brother"_ Carlos asks. _"Of course I don't believe him"_ Ricardo tells Carlos.

" _Then why let him have all the money"_ Javier asks. _"It's just fifty thousand dollar, and besides I own this town. Not to mention I have some boys in blue on my side, he and his little buddy can't get far"_ Ricardo tells Javier.

" _And if he is lying"_ Carlos asks. _"Kill them both"_ Ricardo says.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick drives the taxi with Morty in the passenger seat through the streets of Miami in search of Rick X007 who is also known as Guinea Pig Rick. While Rick is driving, Morty keeps giving him a mean look. _"You're not going to stop are you"_ Rick asks.

" _Rick; we're in this mess because of you. You're, you're doing this just because of the Mulan Szechuan sauce"_ an upset Morty says.

" _Hey, watch your mouth Morty. Don't; don't talk bad about the Mulan Szechuan sauce. The sauce didn't do anything to you"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Can't you just make it yourself"_ Morty asks. _"Morty; I can't make my own Mulan Szechuan sauce. I need to go back to the year it to buy the (belches) sauce"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Isn't there a law that you can't change the past or you will alter the future or something"_ Morty asks.

" _Morty; that's just bunch bullshit, I don't know where you got that from. But I'm guessing you got that shit from Jerry."_ Rick tells Morty.

" _I heard it from watching T.V."_ Morty says. _"You've heard it from watching T.V.? First of all Morty, don't believe what you here from television. And second, I'm not going back in time to change the past. I'm just going to get the some Mulan Szechuan Sauce"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Well okay, I mean if that's the only going to do"_ Morty says. _"Although, changing the past seems like a good idea. Don't you think Morty? I mean I can do some really good things to change the past"_ Rick says.

" _What, what are you talking about"_ Morty asks. _"You know"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, forget it Rick, don't even think about it"_ an angry Morty says. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa Morty, relax"_ Rick says.

" _Stay away from mom and dad"_ Morty tells Rick. _"Why would you think that? You, you think I would go to the past to prevent Beth and Jerry from being together"_ an upset Rick asks.

" _That's one of things you want to do. You always have a problem with my dad"_ Morty tells Rick. _"Morty, Morty; I wouldn't go to the past to prevent Beth and Jerry from being together. If I did, you and Summer wouldn't exist"_ Rick says.

" _Oh okay. So what about Guinea Pig Rick? How do we find him"_ Morty asks. _"That's easy Morty, you know chemical that I told you about that allow Rick X007 to assimilate"_ Rick tells his grandson.

" _Yeah"_ Morty says. _"Well unlike the movie The Thing you can't use a hot copper wire. You need_ _electromagnetic radiation_ _to find Rick X007"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _But um where are we going to find that? Does that even exist"_ Morty asks. _"That's easy Morty, microwave ovens"_ Rick tells him.

" _Is that why you needed the money"_ Morty asks. _"What you expect me to go steal a microwave oven? I need the money to buy one. Not to mention I need to buy some tools"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _Sheesh no need to be a dick about it"_ Morty says. _"You shouldn't be too surprised_ _(belches) Morty"_ Rick says. While driving, Rick notices a shopping mall that is one mile away. As a guy driving a Chevrolet Camaro was about to park, Rick quickly takes the spot from him. _"Hey you dumbass that's my parking spot"_ the guy driving the Camaro shouts at Rick. _"Was your parking spot (belches) bitch"_ Rick tells the guy as he and Morty enter the mall.

Inside the mall, Rick looks for the nearest electronics store when he suddenly sees a Best Buy Superstore. _"Wait a minute, I didn't know Best Buy exist in the year 1986"_ Morty says.

" _Well actually Morty, back in the year 1966 it was originally known as the Sound of Music. Then from 1983 to 1984, Best Buy Co. Superstore and finally from 1984 through 1989, Best Buy Superstore"_ Rick tells his grandson as he enters inside. Morty doesn't say anything as he goes inside as well.

Inside Best Buy Superstore; Rick and Morty each take one microwave oven, heading towards the checkout line. _"Rick; why do you need two microwave ovens"_ Morty asks.

" _Well Morty, one microwave oven isn't going to be enough electromagnetic radiation to find Rick X007. I need two"_ Rick tells Morty. After buying the two microwave ovens, Rick and Morty head to a nearby Kmart to buy some tools. _"Wait here Morty"_ Rick says as he enter inside a liquor store.

" _Alright Morty; let's get out of here"_ Rick says as he puts a bottle a Jack Daniels in the cart. About 45 minutes later, Rick and Morty exit the mall with the stuff Rick needs. _"So Rick, where are we going"_ Morty asks.

" _Well Morty, we're going to an abandon garage you know since the hotel we were staying in was destroyed"_ Rick says.

" _That's because you blew it up"_ Morty says. _"Thank you for reminding me captain obvious"_ Rick says. Rick finds an abandoned garage with a parking lot. Minutes later, Rick and Morty take the stuff inside the garage from there Rick closes the garage the door behind him.

At the same time a car stops being driven by Carlos who sees Rick and Morty enter inside the garage. Carlos takes his car phone, making a call his boss. _"Ricardo; I just saw Rick and Morty entering a garage"_ Carlos tells Ricardo over the phone.

" _ **A garage"**_ Ricardo says over the phone. _"Yeah, and they brought a lot stuff with them as well"_ Carlos says to Ricardo.

" _ **What the hell are they doing"**_ an angry Ricardo asks over the phone. _"I wish I could tell you boss"_ Carlos tells Ricardo over the phone.

" _ **Stay there. If they leave, follow them"**_ Ricardo says over the phone. _"Sure boss"_ Carlos says as he hangs up the car phone. He rolls his eyes as Carlos watches the garage waiting for Rick and Morty leave.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Alright, it's finish"_ Rick says after finishing his invention which looks like a miniature metal detector. _"That's not going to alter past is it Rick"_ Morty ask.

" _Again with this, what is wrong with you Morty? I thought I just explain this to you"_ Rick tells Morty.

" _You're only going in back in time just for some sauce"_ Morty says while rolling his eyes. _"Not just any sauce Morty. The Mulan Szechuan Sauce"_ Rick reminds him. Morty is about to open the garage when Rick quickly stops him.

" _Rick; why did you do that for"_ Morty asks. _"I'm pretty sure we were followed Morty"_ Rick tells him as he looks through the hole. Morty takes look through to another hole to see a car parked and a guy sleeping.

" _Isn't that the guy who works for Ricardo"_ Morty asks. Rick doesn't respond as he quietly opens the garage door. _"Um Rick"_ Morty says when notices Rick has a bundle of bananas. Rick approaches the car, putting two bananas in the tailpipe. _"Rick; what are you doing"_ Morty asks.

" _I saw this on Beverly Hills Cop. You know the part where Axel Foley put two bananas in the tailpipe of the cop car because he knew he was being followed. It was a great movie Morty"_ Rick tells his grandson. The sound of the engine starting wakes Carlos up as he sees Rick and Morty drives away in the taxi.

Carlos starts the car to after them but it suddenly stops due to the bananas Rick put in the tailpipe. _"Piece of shit car"_ he hisses tries to start the car again.

" _Get your fix motherf-cker"_ Rick shouts while driving the taxi. Carlos beeps the horn in the frustration as the taxi is now miles away.

Rick drives the taxi and is now at the busy district area. _"Rick; nothing is going to happen to them right"_ Morty asks while holding the mini metal detector.

" _I don't know I didn't get a chance to test it out"_ Rick responds drinking from his flask while driving.

" _Aw geez Rick you didn't test this out? What would happen if I use this? Will this you know kill someone"_ Morty asks Rick multiple questions.

" _Morty; I rather you use it because well you're not a very good driver"_ Rick tells his grandson.

" _It's because I crash space cruiser"_ Morty ask.

" _Multiple times"_ Rick reminds him.

Morty rolls his eyes using the mini metal detector. Each time he uses it the results comes out negative. He then tries the opposite side still the same results. _"Aw man this will take forever"_ said an upset Morty.

At the automobile repair shop, Carlos is getting his car check when the phone rings. _"Hello"_ he answers.

" _ **Carlos; where are you? Have you found Rick and his little buddy"**_ it's Ricardo over the phone asking him.

" _Um not quite I kind of ran into a problem"_ Carlos nervously responds.

" _ **The f-ck you mean a problem"**_ Ricardo shouts over the phone.

" _Car trouble"_ Carlos tells him. He waits for a response but all Carlos hears is heavy breathing as it sounds like Ricardo is about to explode in anger. _**"F-cking moron"**_ an angry Ricardo says.

" _Hey I found the problem"_ said the mechanic who shows Carlos two bananas.

" _Where did you found those"_ Carlos asks. _"In the tailpipe it looks like someone have stuff them in there"_ the mechanic tells him.

" _ **Why did that guy said"**_ Ricardo asks. _"He said he found two bananas in the tailpipe"_ Carlos tells him.

Ricardo doesn't respond after what Carlos said. He suddenly hears Ricardo cussing in Spanish over the phone. _**"I knew it. I knew that son of a bitch was lying"**_ a pissed off Ricardo says over the phone.

" _Um boss"_ Carlos asks. _**"That f-cking Ricky, Rick or whatever his damn name is. Son of a bitch lied to me"**_ Ricardo responds shouting over the phone.

" _ **Carlos; I'm sending more people. I want Ricky back alive so I can kill him"**_ he tells Carlos as Ricardo hangs up the phone.

Two hours have passed and Rick's invention has not been successful in finding Rick X007. _"Rick; I don't think we're going to find him"_ Morty says. Rick responds rolling his eyes realizing maybe his grandson is right or maybe he wants to take a break.

" _Aw man I'm hungry let's go stop at the diner over there"_ Rick tells Morty. He parks the taxi and a diner that looks like it's own by Cuban.

" _Aw man Morty, have you ever tried the Cuban Sandwich? I hear it's pretty good. It has roast pork, sliced ham, Swiss cheese, pickles, and mustard. In between their famous Cuban bread and then they press it in a Panini maker to give the sandwich the crunch. We got to try the Cuban Morty"_ Rick tells his grandson while he rolls his eyes.

Rick and Morty enter inside the diner where they find the first empty table they see. A waitress show with two menus to give to Rick and Morty saying _"welcome, can I take your-."_

The waitress stops when she notices Rick and Morty. Rick suddenly gives her a stern look as if he knows her. _"Um wow I am feeling under the weather. I'll be right back"_ the waitress tells them as she retreats to the back.

The waitress is outside the parking lot taking out a cigarette. _"Smoking is bad for you"_ said a voice.

She looks to see Rick holding a mini metal detector as well as his grandson Morty. _"I just need you know a smoke"_ she tells Rick.

" _You know what this is"_ Rick asks. _"Um I don't know a metal detector"_ the waitress responds.

" _Not exactly"_ Rick says turning on the mini metal detector. He aims at the waitress which causes her skin to vibrate. She suddenly morphs into her true form none other than Rick X007.

" _Son of a bitch"_ both Rick and Rick X007 says at the same time.

 **I'm back again.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _What the f-ck"_ both Ricks say at the same time.

" _How did you get here"_ Rick X007 asks. _"The chrono-stone um duh"_ Rick tell him.

" _Holy shit you stole it"_ Rick X007 asks. _"Um yeah I stole it"_ Rick tells Rick X007

" _Yeah and we're stuck here because of Rick because he had to steal a piece of shit rock. He stole it because he wanted that damn sauce"_ a really mad Morty adds.

" _What's up his butt"_ Rick X007 asks. _"Morty being (belches) Morty"_ an annoyed Rick tells him.

" _We're stuck here because of you. You had to steal that f-cking stone"_ Morty shouts while both Ricks roll their eyes.

" _Okay where is the chrono-stone"_ Rick X007 asks. _"Some fat piece of shit by the name of Ricardo Diaz"_ Rick tells Rick X007.

" _You let that fat motherf-cker take the stone"_ a shock Rick X007.

" _That fat motherf-cker thought I was you"_ Rick tells him. Rick then also adds _"Oh and by the way Ricky Sanchez, not to mention you dyed your hair black. You look really stupid."_

" _He thought you were me"_ Rick X007 asks laughing at Rick.

" _I had to tell that piece of shit you were my twin brother"_ Rick tells Rick X007 who is still laughing at him. At this point Rick becomes annoyed with Rick X007 continues to laugh at his suspense.

" _Are you done? Are you done laughing because we need to get the stone back and get the f-ck out of here"_ Rick tells Rick X007.

" _What you think you just go Ricardo Diaz's house and just get the stone? Have you seen how big his house is-oh wait never mind you and Morty already been there"_ Rick X007 says.

" _So since you Ricardo quite well how do we get the stone back"_ Morty asks.

" _Um my garage duh"_ Rick X007 tells Morty. _"Rick being Rick"_ Morty responds.

A 1980's Honda Civic stops at a traffic light where two Ricks and Morty are at. Rick X007 gets in front of the car which causes the male Cuban driver to beep the horn. He opens the door throwing him out the car. _"Alright get in"_ Rick X007 tells them.

" _Not again"_ Morty says. Rick gets in the passenger seat while Morty takes the backseat. As the car leaves, a shadow figures appears looking on who starts to follow. Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at a small house with a garage next to it.

" _So, what exactly do we need"_ Rick asks. He then continues _"we're just going to get the stone back. I don't think it's going to be hard."_

" _You do realize that place have heavily armed men. They have big guns, tanks, and missiles"_ Rick X007 says.

" _I didn't see any tanks or missiles"_ Morty says.

" _It's called a figure of speech"_ Rick X007 informs Morty. He opens the garage door to reveal his own personal laboratory.

" _Eh mine is better"_ Rick says to Rick X007.

Rick X007 rolls his eyes not going to respond to what Rick said. Rick X007 starts grabbing some weapons he created including one that looks like a walkman. _"Okay got what we came for here take this"_ Rick X007 says who hands Rick a flashlight of some kind.

" _What, what the f-ck is this"_ Rick asks. _"That will come in handy"_ Rick X007 tells Rick.

" _What blind them"_ an angry Rick asks. He then says _"out of the stuff you have, you give me a piece of shit flashlight."_

" _Okay it's not a flashlight I tested myself"_ Rick X007 says.

" _Oh of course you tested it out Guinea Pig Rick"_ Rick says.

" _It figures you would call me that"_ Rick X007 says.

" _How do you think I got the idea from time travel"_ Rick asks. He then tells Rick X007 _"from watching a video of you using several experiments on yourself including the bootleg chono-stone you were using."_

" _Sheesh what kind of experiments did the Ricks gave you"_ Morty asks.

" _And why do you want to know? You want the Ricks to experiment on you"_ Rick asks.

" _No god I'm just asking"_ a seemingly upset Morty responds.

" _I was giving a chemical that made me immune to sexually transmitted diseases"_ Rick X007 says.

Morty asks _"so you can-"_

" _Yes I can endless sex but thanks to this piece of shit over here, I'm now sterile"_ Rick X007 responds while giving Rick an angry glare.

" _And how is that my fault"_ Rick asks. _"That metal detector you invented. You aimed it at me"_ a pissed off Rick X007 responds.

" _Ah man, you mean tell me that metal detector Rick invented made people sterile"_ Morty asks. He the looks at Rick with a mean look saying _"Oh nice going Rick you said nothing will happen if I used it."_

" _Morty, you're going to believe this piece of shit"_ Rick asks. _"Piece of shit, really numbnuts"_ Rick X007 responds.

" _What the hell did you make that thing out of"_ Rick X007 asks.

" _I use two microwave ovens"_ Rick tells Rick X007.

" _You piece of shit. The radiation on the microwave oven destroyed the chemical in my system. I can't assimilate anymore because of you"_ Rick X007 shouts.

" _I'm not the one who went into business with a fat slob"_ Rick now shouts.

" _F-ck you"_ Rick X007 responds flipping Rick the bird. _"No, no, no, no f-ck you"_ Rick responds. While both Rick are arguing, a large male figure approaches them which Morty sees.

" _Um Ricks"_ Morty says but they continue to argue ignoring him. _"Ricks"_ Morty says again. No response as the both Ricks still argues. Morty becomes angry when both Ricks start making fists.

" _I'm going to kick your ass"_ Rick X007 shouts. _"Bring it bitch"_ Rick shouts as well.

" _Ricks"_ Morty shouts even louder. _"What"_ both Ricks respond.

Morty points to the direction letting them know that someone is behind them. Both Ricks turn to see a tall man give them the evil glare.

" _Um can we help you"_ both Ricks ask.

 **Two chapters left. I might do a Rick and Morty crossover**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Um can we help you"_ both Ricks ask.

" _Where is the chrono-stone"_ the large man asks. _"Um how does he know about the stone"_ Rick X007 asks.

" _Son of bitch he's from the Chronological Society"_ Rick says. _"Wait a minute, how he found us"_ Morty asks.

The large man responds _"there will be plenty of questions-"_

He pauses to notice another Rick with black hair. _"Where did this Rick come from"_ he asks.

" _I've been here a lot longer that this Rick"_ Rick X007 tells the large man.

" _Tell me where the chono-stone is"_ the large man asks taking out an alien like shotgun aiming at the two Ricks and Morty.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to shoot us"_ Rick X007 responds waving his arms.

" _I know where the chrono-stone is"_ Rick tells the large man. _"Start talking"_ the large man tells him.

" _Ricardo Diaz has it, we know where he lives"_ Morty responds.

" _Then take to this Ricardo Diaz"_ the large man tells them. With no choice the two Ricks, Morty, and the large man who is really an alien goes into the car heading to Ricardo Diaz's house.

" _So we get in get the stone then give it this guy who is clearly an alien"_ Rick X007 says starting the car.

" _Then take the both of you back the Chronological Society"_ the large alien adds.

" _What the hell"_ both Ricks say.

" _Hey I'm not the one who stole the stone this one over here did"_ Rick X007 pointing to Rick.

" _What's going to happen to me"_ Morty asks.

" _I'll take you back to your parents and I'll take both Ricks as my prisoners"_ the large alien tells him.

" _F-ck you I'm not going anywhere"_ Rick tells the large alien.

" _Um yeah you are you thief"_ Rick X007 tells him. Rick doesn't respond just gives Rick X007 an evil glare drinking from his flask.

Almost an hour later, they arrive at Ricardo Diaz's house. The four get out the car to see the front of the house doesn't have anyone guarding the front door. _"Where is the stone located"_ the large alien asks.

" _Somewhere in the second floor"_ Rick tells the large alien. _"Somewhere in the second floor"_ Rick X007 asks.

" _Hey you're the one use to work Ricardo (belches) Diaz"_ an angry Rick says to Rick X007.

" _Oh so I'm suppose to know where it is"_ Rick X007 asks.

" _Well if Ricardo had something valuable, where would he keep it"_ Morty asks.

" _He has an office in the second floor. It has lots of valuables and it's where he does drugs"_ Rick X007 responds.

" _Double brown door"_ Rick asks. _"Yep that's it"_ Rick X007 responds.

Morty looks at the large house then asks _"so what's the plan? Do we go to the front or go to the-"_

Not waiting for a response, the large alien who is posing as a man rushes through the front the door kicking it down. Several armed see him inside starts shooting at the large alien. The alien fires back with his space age shotgun.

" _Um wow, just go right inside"_ Morty says. _"Okay follow me"_ Rick X007 tells Rick and Morty.

While the large alien deals with Ricardo's men at the front door, the two Ricks and Morty head to the right side of the house. Rick X007 takes out a grabbling gun aiming at the balcony. An iron claw hits it target which hooks to the ledge of the balcony. Both Ricks climb up first while Morty struggles to climb up.

Both Ricks finds themselves outside of Ricardo Diaz's room and he is inside cursing over the phone.

" _What the f-ck is going on? Why is this asshole killing my men"_ Ricardo shouts hearing gunshots. Morty manages to climb to the balcony but tries to grab the ledge so he from fall.

" _Oh shit I need help"_ Morty says. Rick becomes annoyed helps Morty up at the same time Ricardo turns around to three outside.

Ricardo shouts _"son of bitch where the hell did you-"_

Ricardo notices Rick X007 who he knows as Ricky Sanchez as well as Rick and Morty. _"You piece of shit"_ Ricardo says to Rick X007.

" _Hey, hey long time no see"_ Rick X007 says acting nice to Ricardo.

" _You little shit; you come into the business as my associate, you f-ck my wife, and you act all nice"_ Ricardo says getting into the face of Rick X007.

" _You slept with his wife"_ Morty asks. _"Sheesh no wonder why Ricardo wants you dead"_ Rick adds.

" _He also stole money from me as well"_ Ricardo also adds.

" _What you got proof that I stole money from you"_ Rick X007 asks.

" _I got you on camera you stupid f-ck"_ Ricardo shouts.

" _That could've been any Ricky"_ Rick X007 says. Ricardo doesn't respond takes out his gun pointing at Rick X007.

" _Oh okay calm down; I know I stole from you and f-cked your wife. There's no need to kill me"_ Rick X007. While that's going on Rick heads to the liquor cabinet.

" _Um Rick, this is not the time to make a drink"_ a nervous Morty says.

" _I'm not making a drink Morty. I got a (belches)"_ Rick tells his grandson.

" _Hey um since you have Ricky Sanchez, me and Morty are taking the stone and leaving"_ Rick tells Ricardo.

" _You know what f-ck that. I'm keeping the stone and killing all three of you"_ Ricardo tells the three.

" _Hey man we had a deal, you said if we bring Ricky back you give Rick back the stone"_ Morty reminds Ricardo.

" _Deals off you little shit"_ Ricardo says aiming his gun at Morty. _"R, R, Rick"_ Morty screams his name with his arms in the air.

Suddenly the large alien posing as a man breaks down the double door. Ricardo turns around aiming his gun at him. _"Give me the stone"_ the large man says aiming his space age shotgun at Ricardo.

" _Oh, okay take it easy"_ Ricardo pleads with the large man as he places the gun on the table. He approaches to the large man while Rick X007 looks at the gun.

" _We're reasonable adults. How about I give one million dollars"_ Ricardo asks. The large man thinks it over for minute. But just as he was about to respond, Rick X007 shoot him in the head killing the alien.

" _Holy shit"_ Ricardo says who turns to Rick X007 with his gun in hand.

" _Whoa, whoa there take it easy Ricky. You don't want to kill me. After all we're buddies"_ Ricardo says trying to butter up with his former associate. Rick X007 thinks it over for a minute for or two.

" _Eh"_ Rick X007 responds by shooting Ricardo in the head killing him. _"Holy shit"_ Morty says.

Rick X007 aims the gun at Rick and Morty. _"Hands up motherf-cker"_ Rick X007 tells them.

" _You piece of shit"_ Rick says putting his hands up. _"You go grab the stone"_ Rick X007 says to Morty. He is about to what Rick X007 says grabbing when Rick takes out the flashlight that was given to him by his counterpart.

Rick uses the flashlight at Rick X007 which turns out to an actually flashlight. _"Oh what the f-ck"_ he says while Rick X007 laughs at him.

" _You honestly think I was going to give you an actually weapon? Should've known by now, you can't trust Ricks"_ Rick X007 reminds Rick.

" _Now what"_ Rick asks. _"Now we're getting off this ridiculous year and heading back to the present"_ Rick X007 tells him.

" _We can't the space cruiser is damaged"_ Morty says while he holds the stone.

" _Nice going (belches) Morty. You had to tell him about the space cruiser"_ an upset Rick says.

" _Rick, he's threatening us with a gun"_ Morty reminds him. _"So what"_ Rick responds.

" _Shut the f-ck up both of you. Let's go to your space cruiser"_ Rick X007 tells them. With gun in hand, Rick X007 escorts Rick outside. Morty follows but stops when he notices a gun or some kind sticking out of the dead large man posing as an alien.

Once the three are outside, they are met with four police officers armed. _"Freeze Miami PD"_ a male police says drawing his gun at the two Ricks and Morty.

" _Aw shit"_ the Ricks and Morty say at the same time.


	9. Final Chapter

" _Drop the weapon"_ the police officer shouts at Rick X007 who obeys.

" _Alright hands all of you"_ said another police officer. The Ricks and Morty obey putting their hands up.

" _Um we didn't do anything. We're innocent"_ Morty nervously says. Both Ricks look at him with a mean look.

" _Oh really then what's with the dead bodies"_ the officer asks.

" _There was a party"_ Rick tells the police officer.

" _Alright dumbass hands behind your head all of you"_ the police officer tells the three. One officer is about put the handcuffs on Rick X007 when he quickly takes the officer's gun shooting him in the head.

Rick X007 then shoots the other police officers. _"Alright in the car"_ Rick X007 tells Rick and Morty aiming the gun at them.

" _In the cop car"_ Morty asks. _"No the school buses yes the f-cking cop car"_ Rick X007 responds sarcastically.

Morty rolls his eyes as he gets in the backseat while Rick sits in the passenger seat. Rick X007 gets in the driver's seat asking Rick _"okay where's your space cruiser?"_

" _It's on the roof of an apartment complex"_ Rick tells Rick X007. _"Which one"_ Rick X007 ask.

" _It has a tracking device genius"_ Rick says.

Rick X007 giving Rick a mean look tells him _"okay smartass we get to the ship so you can fix-"_

" _Um I have to go my garage"_ Rick interrupts. _"For what"_ Rick X007 asks.

" _I need get my tools genius"_ Rick responds. _"Son of bitch"_ Rick X007 mumbles as he starts to the cop car. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the same abandoned garage where Rick set up a workshop.

" _Alright let's get your tools"_ Rick X007 tells Rick who points the gun at him.

" _Stay in the car you little shit"_ he also adds. Rick X007 takes Rick to the garage while Morty stays in the backseat.

" _ **All units, be on the lookout for a stolen police cruiser that was heading towards Ocean Dive."**_

Morty notices a police radio by the dashboard. _"Ricks"_ Morty shouts as he uses the car horn which alerts both Ricks as they rush to the car.

" _What the hell Morty"_ Rick X007 asks. _"The police are coming I just heard it on the radio"_ Morty tells him.

" _All right screw it we got to find another car"_ Rick X007 says.

Rick X007 looks around the parking lot and sees a parked van. _"Alright in the van"_ he orders Rick and Morty still holding the gun. Rick X007 shoots the window to unlock the car door. Rick and Morty gets in the van and Rick X007 sits in the driver's seat starts to hot-wire the van.

As the van leaves, the police arrive to the abandoned garage but are too late. Minutes later, they arrived at the apartment complex where the space cruiser is located. Once on the roof Rick starts fixing the cruiser. _"Morty, hand me the stone"_ Rick says.

Morty hands Rick the stone breaking a small piece placing it in a snow globe like dome that is in the center of the dashboard. _"There all done"_ Rick says.

" _Good, now get in. I'm driving"_ Rick X007 tells them still in possession of the gun. Rick X007 starts the space cruiser flying in the air.

" _Now press the red button to open the time portal"_ Rick tells Rick X007 which he does opening a sliver colored portal where they enter through.

Just like before they find themselves in the rainbow wormhole Rick and Morty went through last time. _"So you two went through here"_ an unimpressed Rick X007 asks.

" _Yep"_ Rick and Morty responds at the same time. Rick waits at the right time to press the red button again.

" _What are you waiting for"_ Rick X007 asks. _"This"_ Rick responds pressing the red button. The space cruiser exits the wormhole to only to end up in outer space.

" _Please tell me we're back in the present"_ Morty asks looking at the stars. Rick looks at the calendar of his dashboard to see it is the exact date before they disappeared in time.

" _Same date"_ Rick responds. Morty with a sign relief that he's finally back in the present says _"I can't wait to go home and-"_

" _Excuse me go home um you do realize I'm driving the space cruiser"_ Rick X007 interrupts.

" _Aw man"_ Morty says. _"So what now"_ Rick asks.

" _Um easy I'll take you to the society with the stone included. Then I'll take Morty back home home and I'll take your place"_ Rick X007 tells Rick.

" _Wait what"_ is what Morty says. He then says _"you can't just take Rick's place-"_

" _Yeah no one is going to believe you Morty. So keep your mouth shut and maybe just maybe we can have our own adventures"_ Rick X007 interrupts.

" _Well if you're going to do that, can I at least have one last drink"_ Rick asks taking out his flask. He was about to drink it when Rick X007 snatches it out of Rick's hand.

" _No, but you can watch me drink this in front of you"_ Rick X007 responds drinking Rick's flask. After a couple sips, Rick X007 suddenly feels woozy as he's about to fall asleep.

" _What was in that drink"_ Morty asks. _"Um you know Vodka, Rum, Tequila, and some sleeping pills"_ Rick tells his grandson. Rick then moves Rick X007 to the passenger seat. He also places the chono-stone on Rick X007's lap.

" _Okay this is where you get off (belches)"_ Rick says. He presses the green button which activates the hatch from underneath the seat Rick X007 is sitting on.

At the Chronological Society, the two testicle monster head to the hanger to see all the ships are cleaned. _"Did we do a good job"_ the alien asks.

The red testicle monster looks at one of the ships checking for dust he then responds _"yeah you did a good job for once."_

The aliens let out a sigh of relief when suddenly Rick X007 lands on one of the ships killing him instantly.

" _What the f-ck"_ the purple testicle monster says. _"The motherf-cker is dead"_ the red testicle monster says picking up the stone.

" _At least the stone is back"_ said one of the aliens.

" _Where the hell is the large alien we send"_ the purple testicle monster asks.

" _That dumbass is still in the past. We got to go over there and find him"_ said the red testicle monster.

" _While we do that you three dumbass asses clean this mess up"_ the purple testicle monster tells the three aliens as they become frustrated.

Rick lands the space cruiser near the garage of the house. They couldn't tell how long they were gone but the only that matter is that back in the present.

" _I really was hoping to get another piece of the stone so I can make it a portal gun out of it"_ Rick says as gets out of the space cruiser.

" _You mean something like this"_ Morty asks showing Rick a portal gun with a piece of the chrono-stone inside.

" _Morty, you son of a bitch I could kiss you right now"_ Rick responds taking the gun while Morty looks at him with a weird look.

Jerry, Beth, and Summer enter the garage to see Rick and Morty but also notice the clothes they're wearing. _"What are you two wearing"_ Beth asks.

Rick and Morty look down to notice they are still wearing the same clothes they wore while in Miami in 1986. _"Oh my god you both look stupid"_ Summer says.

" _Halloween isn't until a couple of months Morty"_ Jerry says to his son. Rick and Morty leave the garage while the three laugh at them.

The next day, Rick is watching T.V. while eating the McDonalds Chicken McNuggets with Mulan Szechwan Sauce. Jerry heads to the refrigerator in the kitchen. He opens it to see over twenty packets of the same sauce Rick is using.

" _Um Rick, where did you get all this sauce from"_ Jerry asks. _"I don't know"_ Rick responds while twirling the time portal gun.

 **Story completed. Don't worry I won't be doing the italic thing anymore**


End file.
